1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated vending machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a mobile device to interact with an automated retail store, kiosk, vending unit, automated retail display or point of sale equipment to 1) deliver additional information and promotional advertising via a mobile device which specifically correlates with the aforementioned store, unit, automated display or equipment, or network thereof and 2) to provide a means for a user to learn about, reserve or purchase merchandise for sale that the user can later retrieve by authenticating the reservation or purchase on the aforementioned automated retail store, kiosk, vending unit, automated retail display, point of sale equipment or network thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous prior art vending machines exist for selling or vending diverse products through an automated, or ‘self-service’ format. Vending reached popularity in the late 1800's with coin-operated devices dispensing diverse merchandise. More recently vending machines have evolved to include robotic dispensing components, and/or computers and virtual interfaces. These new vending platforms have emerged in the marketplace under the popular descriptions “automated retail,” “interactive retail,” and/or “interactive retail displays.” Such vending machines may be deployed within a variety of commercial or public settings. They typically include illuminated displays that seek to showcase merchandise and offer convenient purchasing. However, given products are typically housed behind a barrier of glass or plastic, there is limited information readily available beyond what is displayed on the front of the packaging. The capability to read additional surfaces of packaging to gather additional information is inhibited. Digital touch screens with product information have begun to supplement the display of physical products behind glass in order to offer more detailed information and automated purchasing features. However, these touch screen interactions are limited to a single user at a time leading to queues and potentially limiting service. Additional known disadvantages of these displays include a “mechanical” appearance and unintuitive or inefficient presentation of information. Within this, systems to date lack a clear display architecture that is consistent across the physical product display (merchandising area) and the virtual display of products whether on mobile devices or at the unit, display, or machine. Without said architecture, selection of products can be more cumbersome and lead to human error.
Automated retail stores, vending machines, and/or retail display platforms still look and feel like large, unfriendly machines or “mechanical boxes.” Such machines provide potential customers with a cold, impersonal and indifferent impression, which is not conducive to maximizing sales. Such prior art vending machines lack the sophistication of traditional retail stores in both the end user and retail display experience. This is due to the standard lighting, interfaces, and display mechanisms within these platforms.
Displays are limited in the amount of information that can be communicated about a product. They are limited by space and packaging constraints. Further, they fail to provide the depth of information found in many e-commerce portals. Additionally, information on products within traditional automated retail/vending platforms has historically been limited to either the virtual touch screen or the physical display and there is no perceptual link between touch screen information and products being displayed, beyond digital product images on the touch screen.
Current adaptations of automated retail units are assembled as single integrated, or stand-alone store units with merchandising displays and mechanical components integrated into a single platform. Historically, vending and automated retail machines did not have a method or process for connecting users to previous sales, preferences and reward programs. In addition, vending and automated retail machines did not have a method for identifying, or recognizing a user in order to efficiently and enjoyably service them at the display/machine whether they are proximal to or utilizing the machine.
Generally speaking this platform takes the form of an interface with a single touch screen with limited peripherals (such as a keyboard). This makes entering complex data (usernames, passwords, addresses, preference information) difficult and limits usage to one customer at a time.
There is great value in having the capability for a user to interact with a machine via a mobile (or secondary handheld) device. Currently, automated retail, vending and retail display machines tend to have only one interface limiting interaction to a single user at a time. Having the capability for several users on mobile devices to interact with a single machine or network of machine(s) connected to a centralized system is highly beneficial for several reasons; mobile device or handheld connectivity capability can increase the number of people gaining information and transacting from a single machine in real time from one to several. Users can begin the shopping process while waiting in a queue, in proximity to a machine or unit, or merely engaging via their handheld with the intention to approach a machine or unit at a later time to complete retrieval of their product selection(s). The user can retrieve valuable information and complete a transaction up to the point of physical product retrieval to increase efficiency of their transaction without having to be at the machine or unit. This is not only more cost efficient than deploying multiple expensive machines, but it also adds several key benefits including; another layer of interaction to engage users, a decrease in unit/machine wait times, and enhanced customer service by providing additional opportunities for the consumer to transact and educate themselves at their own convenience.
Historically, it has been shown that customers will lose interest in a retail experience when lines or queues exist, or appear lengthy. Most pronounced in impulse and convenience purchases, the ability to capture a consumer's attention and efficiently enable a transaction is the difference between making a sale or losing one. A vending unit or retail self service machine that allows a multitude of consumers to retrieve product information and purchase products simultaneously provides a marked benefit over units that are constricted to a single user interface where only one user at a given time can use the machine.
In addition, a vending machine, automated retail store or retail display that can sense users with mobile devices who are within the vicinity of the machine can be an effective way of distributing relevant marketing communication and initiating contact with users. Users can opt to install software on their mobile devices that can read GPS coordinates and relay that to known locations of enabled machines via a centralized server. Users can also use a mobile enabled website to “check in” and relay their location. The web application would respond back to the user with any applicable machines close to their location. Alternatively, machines can also use Bluetooth or other short wave wireless communications such as WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) to recognize users who have previously identified with any machine connected to the system. This communication link can be used to provide the consumers with product information, new product introductions, sales, promotions, etc. Consumer research has shown a direct correlation to point of sale promotional marketing in stimulating impulse buying.
It is thus desirable to provide a method and system for a plurality of users to interact with a single machine directly and/or simultaneously using one or more mobile devices. It is further desirable for this system to broadcast relevant retail messages to the mobile devices of consumers within an immediate proximity to an automated retail store, vending machine or interactive retail display. It is also desirable to use this method to promote new products, special offers and other promotions.